Our Destiny
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: The Richardson family has had a hard time trying to have a baby and are united with a little girl, who complete's their lives. Niley. One-Shot.


Our Destiny

The Richardson family from Nashville, Tennessee had just had their 3rd miscarriage. It was the worse thing for two parents to ever experience. They had tried for years to finally have that moment of happiness, to finally be able to enjoy having that little bundle of joy with them. Unfortunately after this, they had realized that will not be happening.

They had thought this was the worse thing ever, not realizing that there was a girl who did need two parents to care for her. Her name was Emily Rosa Olson. The girl's parents had passed on when she was just 3 months old and she has been in foster care ever since. No one would take her in for good, which really upset the small 9 year old.

After both adults had gone to the hospital and figured out that they can no longer try for a baby, they were told about the young girl and had decided to meet her. "Maybe this might be it…" Mrs. Richardson said. Her husband nodded. "Let's go and meet this little girl."

-

Once they had gotten there, they got out of the car and walked into the building. The Richardson's made their way to the front desk. "May I help ya'll?" The women asked politely. "Yeah, we heard about this little girl named Emily Rosa Olson. And we wanted to know if we could possibly meet her..." The women behind the desk nodded, gesturing them to follow. They walked into a room where a small blonde haired girl was huddled up in the corner, rocking back and forth. "Emily…There are some people who would like to meet you dear." The women spoke gentle.

The girl slowly looked at the adults who were looking at her with sympathy. "Uh…okay." She said in a quiet voice. With that the women left, leaving the little girl alone with possibly her future parents. "Why hello there sweetie." Mrs. Richardson said, softly. "I'm Miley Richardson and this my husband Nick Richardson. It's so nice to meet you."

Emily stayed in her spot. "H…Hello."

"How old are you sweetie?" Miley asked, slowly walking closer to her. The little girl noticed and started backing away. "N-nine." Was her quiet reply. Mrs. Richardson gave her a warm smile. "Cute. And don't worry little girl, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to meet you. And well maybe one day have you as our own." She said, with Nick nodding.

The eyes lit up on the small girl's face. "Like a…adopt me?" She asked with a bit of excitement. Miley and Nick smiled as they nodded. "Yeah, sweetie. Adopt you." Her eyes became happy as she jumped up from her spot in the corner. A smile formed upon the nine-year old's face. "Please do…" She said, smiling. The two adults smiled at how adorable the little girl was being.

"Aww! How can resist that?" Nick spoke. Emily smiled cutely. "You can't…That's why you want to adopt me…" She said sweetly. Both Miley and Nick smiled at the girl, glancing at each other. "Aww, well in that case we'll definitely adopt you sweetie." Miley said, smiling at the girl. "Let's go sign the papers Nick."

The little girl looked at her, "Can I come with you?" She walked towards the brunette. Miley smiled at her, nodding as she picked Emily up. "Of course you can, sweetie."

-

It's been two weeks since they had brought little Emily home with them. The adoption was now official. Emily was now Emily Rosa Richardson.

Miley walked into their daughter's room, smiling at how adorable she looked in her sleep. Emily's eyes shot open as she looked towards her new mother. "Good Morning princess." Miley spoke gently, smiling at the girl. The girl's eyes lit up once again, as a smile formed upon her face. "Mornin'." She said. Her mother walked over to the bed as she picked the little girl up and cradled her in her arms. "Let's go see daddy, baby." She said softly.

They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mr. Richardson stood making breakfast. "Hey Nick, look whose up." She smiled. Nick smiled to her then to their precious little girl. "Good morning sweetheart." He said happily as he reached to stroke her cheek. A smile came upon the little girl's face. "Mornin'." She repeated from earlier. Miley smiled at her, pressing a soft kiss onto her cheek. "We'll go sit in the living room baby." She said as she carried her to the room.

She sat them on one of the inclining chairs they owned, as she flicked on the television. "What do you like to watch on television sweetie?" She asked the little girl sitting on her lap. "Nobody ever letted me watch a tel…however you say it." She said, looking at the ground.

Her new mother wrapped her arms around her. "Aww, well you're father and I will most certainly let you watch TV, baby girl." Miley said, pressing a kiss upon the top of their daughter's head. Emily's eyes lit up. She snuggled up into Miley's arms. "Yay. I like having you people as my parents already…" The girl said, a huge grin overpowering her.

"Aww, well we are delighted to be your parents, baby girl. You're such a sweetie."

Miley pulled the small girl closer to her body as picked a blanket up from the ground and wrapped it around them. She placed Emily's head upon her chest. "Nick and I will take wonderful care of you baby, I promise. We will cherish you forever sweetheart. Don't ever forget that." Miley said softly. The little girl smiled with the feeling of finally being loved. "Okay. Can I say something?" Emily asked.

Her mother nodded with a smile and placed a soft kiss to each of her cheeks. "Anything you want baby girl."

A smile appeared upon Emily's face. "I love you mommy and daddy." The girl said sincerely as she snuggled closer into her mother's arms. Miley's eyes filled with tears of joy. She couldn't believe she just heard the best thing a child could say to their parents. "Oh sweetie, we love you too." She pressed a kiss onto her cheek. "We really do, baby girl."


End file.
